To Be Happier, Buy A Potter !
by BlackAngelz
Summary: HPDM - Tout le monde s’arrache la dernière invention à la mode : Le Potter. Mais que se passe-t-il quand Draco détourne l’invention ? Que cache-t-il vraiment ?
1. Chapter 1

**To Be Happier, Buy A Potter !**

Genre : Slash HPDM - Ne lisez pas si vous n'aimez pas ce genre, vous êtes prévenus !

Résumé : Tout le monde s'arrache la dernière invention à la mode : Le Potter. Mais que se passe-t-il quand Draco détourne l'invention ? Que cache-t-il vraiment ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fanfiction n'a pas un but lucratif.

_

* * *

_

**A tous ceux qui suivent et attendent la suite de « C'est juste Toi », elle sera en ligne sous peu :) Merci de votre soutient !**

_

* * *

_

_Poudlard..._

_« __**Prend la vie du bon coté, tu es très beau ce matin, pas comme moi avec ma cicatrice !**_ » fit la voix de Harry, enjoué.

Le survivant ne savait pas comment ça avait commencé. Oh bien sur, il y avait toutes sorte de gadgets à son effigie : tasses, t-shirt, statuettes, services à thé, bonbons… sans compter les articles de presse, les autobiographies qu'il n'avait jamais écrites, même des méthodes pour le séduire… mais ça… c'était différent...

« Hermione… Je vais le… » commença Harry.

« Harry, calme toi je t'en prie, j'irais voir Dumbledore, nous allons régler ça, ce n'est qu'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût ».

Le trio rejoignit la grande salle. Le survivant avait une grande appréhension.. Il n'avait de cesse d'entendre sa voix faussement enjoué qui disait des trucs absurdes… et il sentait que la grande salle n'était pas vraiment l'endroit ou il fallait se trouver…

Et il avait bien raison ! A peine les grandes portes franchies, un son étrangement familier parvint à ses oreilles…

_**« Ne sois pas triste, je peux te raconter un des mes exploits si tu veux ! » **_fit à nouveau une voix qui ressemblait trait pour trait à celle de Harry Potter.

Harry serra les poings et grogna.

Ron regardait partout autour de lui, beaucoup d'élèves riaient.

Draco Malfoy, était pour une fois en avance et était assis a sa table en train de ricaner avec ses amis Serpentard.

L'arrivé du survivant créa un lourd silence…

Pourtant Draco Malfoy se leva et tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers lui.

Quand il fut sur d'avoir toute l'attention de la salle, il regarda un instant sur sa table et puis le son de la voix de Harry s'éleva…

_**« Prend conscience de la chance que tu as, toi au moins tu n'es pas puceau ! »**_

Les Serpentard s'esclaffèrent de rire alors que les autres tables jetaient des regard anxieux à Harry Potter, célèbre survivant qui avait tué le mage noir et qui en ce moment avait très envie de tuer Draco Malfoy.

Harry était rouge de rage, il se dirigea a grand pas vers Malfoy, qui arrêta de ricaner lorsqu'il fut attraper par le col.

« Calme-toi Potty voyons, tu abîmes mon uniforme »

« Je vais exploser ta sale petite tête de fouine Malfoy ! Tu es allé trop loin cette fois ! » criait Harry.

Mais une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien l'interrompit.

« Lâchez-le immédiatement, » fit la voix tant honnie du professeur Snape.

Harry relâcha le serpentard qui souriait à présent de toutes ses dents.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur la table et vit une petite poupée d'une douzaine de centimètres maximum, qui était son portrait craché, vêtu comme lui d'un uniforme Gryffondor.

Le mini-Harry était posé sur un socle, et été pour l'instant inanimé. Dans sa main gauche il tenait une baguette dirigé vers le sol.

Sur le socle en carton, était écrit « To Be Happier, Buy A Potter » (*Pour être heureux, achetez un Potter) et un peu plus bas « Votre Harry Potter personnel qui vous encourage quand vous en avez besoin, parfaite reproduction de l'original. Il danse, il bouge ! » et encore plus bas un descriptif des phrases que « Le Harry » pouvait dire…

Harry vit le directeur Dumbledore se diriger vers eux et c'est ce moment là que choisit la figurine pour s'animer et faire un grand sourire vers Harry.

_**« Ca pourrait être pire, tu pourrais être en retenue avec Snape ! »**_

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Est-ce que ça pouvait être pire ? Non, définitivement non…

Snape grogna et Dumbledore eut un sourire.

Et dire que tout le monde avait acheter ces maudites figurines. Il était condamné a entendre sa voix dire des choses ridicules. Sauf si Dumbledore…

« Harry je me suis renseigné, et cette invention est légale… on ne peut pas l'interdire… » commença Dumbledore.

Harry étouffa un juron.

« Très bien ! Très bien ! Laissez les faire ! Au revoir et encore merci de votre aide ! » cria Harry en s'en allant énervé.

Sur le chemin qui menait à la salle commune, Harry entendit des élèves qui chuchottaient sur son passage. Il était d'un humeur massacrante.

_**« Je vais te faire une p'tite danse de la victoire ! **__**Hip hip hip Houra ! »**_

«Je-vais-le-tuer » pensa Harry.

* * *

Chambre du préfet des Serpentards.

« Tu es sur de toi, Draco ? » demanda Blaise Zabini. « Il avait vraiment l'air de t'en vouloir à mort »

« Comment oses-tu poser la question Blaise ? Evidemment que je suis sur de moi ! Tu m'as pris pour Longdubat ou quoi ?! » fit Draco, un brin agacé. « Et puis…comment résister à avoir _MON_ Harry ? »

_**« Tu es si beau Draco, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te regarder » **_fit la « poupée Harry ».

« Regarde comme il est mignon ! » répondit Draco les yeux brillants.

Blaise le regardait d'un air distant.

« Je suis pas sur que ce soit très sain… » fit-il.

« De quoi parles-tu Blaise ? » demanda Draco en détournant les yeux d' « Harry ».

« Je sais bien que tu apprécies ce que te dis ce Harry… »

« Evidemment c'est moi qui ait choisit les phrases ! » répondit le Prince des Serpentard.

« Oui, oui je sais ça… »

« Les inventeurs de chez Zonko ont vraiment eut une idée géniale en créant cette invention, rien que pour ça la prochaine fois je leur dirais bonjour ! » poursuivit Draco, content.

« Oui mais tu as détourné leur invention ! Il n'est pas censée dire ces choses là… » fit remarquer Blaise. « Et si Potter s'en aperçoit ? »

« Aucune chance » dit Draco. « Il croit que j'ai fait ça pour l'humilier… Et il ne sait pas que j'ai un deuxième exemplaire…Laisse-moi s'il te plait maintenant »

« Très bien » répondit Blaise « Je serais dans la salle commune si tu as besoin de moi ».

Draco hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Blaise referma la porte.

Draco caressa les cheveux de la « poupée Harry » avec une douceur extrême.

_**« Je t'aime Draco »**_

« Moi aussi Harry, moi aussi… »

* * *

Salle commune des Gryffondors.

Hermione entra comme une furie dans la salle, renversant les feuilles du devoir de Ron.

« Harry ! » fit-elle clairement excitée.

Ce dernier releva la tête, sans conviction « Quoi ? »

« Dis moi merci ! » fit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Cette phrase eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention du Survivant qui se releva vivement.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

« Oh oui ! » fit Hermione en se retenant de sautiller sur place.

« On va enfin mettre fin a cette mascarade, hourra ! » fit Ron un brin désinvolte.

« Pas exactement Ron… » fit Hermione qui maintenant semblait gênée.

« Que… ? » fit Harry.

« En fait, je ne peux pas stopper cette mascarade » fit-elle désolé. « Mais ! Mais je peux t'aider a te venger Harry ! »

Ce dernier sembla déçu mais opina tout de même.

« Vois-tu Draco Malfoy est clairement doué, ce qu'il a fait avec ta statue est un acte magique difficile qui… »

« Hermione... » interrompit Harry agacé.

"Hum... Oui pardon... » dit-elle « Heureusement que j'ai des facultés hors normes qui m'ont permis de… »

« Hermione... » interrompit-il de nouveau.

« Vraiment désolé Harry… Je te montre ce sera plus simple. » et elle sortit de son sac une petite poupée comme Harry en avait vu des centaines aujourd'hui mis à part que ce n'était pas lui qui était représenté mais Draco Malfoy…

« Génial » fit Ron.

Hary regarda de plus près la figurine. Malfoy portait son uniforme de Serpentard et sa robe était ouverte, ses cheveux peignés avec du gel, les yeux d'un gris unique, la ressemblance était parfaite…

Il reposait lui aussi sur un petit socle en carton ou été inscrit « Want To Enjoy, Buy A Malfoy » (*Vous voulez en profiter, Achetez un Malfoy), un peu plus bas « Le Prince des glaces à disposition, vous en aviez rêver, nous l'avons fait ! ».

« Il ne reste plus qu'a lui imprégnez les phrases qu'on voudra qu'il dise » fit Hermione. « Et puis à le distribuer… » finit-elle dans un sourire.

« Mione, tu es la meilleure ! » s'exclama Ron.

« Quand est-ce qu'on fait ça ? » demanda Harry tout excité « J'ai déjà des idées ! ».

* * *

Le lendemain, dans la grande salle.

Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent le sourire aux lèvres.

Draco le vit et se fit un devoir de mettre un terme à cela.

_**« Je suis un Potter, normal que je sois pathétique ! »**_

Mais Harry ne releva pas. Pire, il fit un grand sourire à son ennemi de toujours.

Celui-ci le regarda interloqué…

Harry s'assit à sa table et commença a sortir le mini-Draco de son sac…

La table des Gryffondors faisait un chahut monstre, tout le monde voulait voir le nouveau « jouet »…

Toute l'attention de la grande salle était maintenant tournée sur Harry. Draco Malfoy le regardait aussi.

« Parfait » se dit-il.

_**« Je suis Draco Malfoy, dans une autre vie j'ai été une fouine ! »**_ fit la voix de Draco Malfoy.

Ce dernier blanchit à vu d'œil.

Il se mit à hurler :

« Tu n'aurais pas osé Potter ! » en s'avançant vers la table des Gryffondors.

Lorsqu'il fut assez près pour voir l'objet, il commença a devenir rouge.

_**« Mes meilleurs amis sont Crabbe et Goyle, et à nous trois on arrive a faire des additions simples ! » **_cria la statuette.

Beaucoup d'élèves étaient morts de rire.

Blaise Zabini commença a se masser les tempes.

« Je savais que ça finirait mal cette histoire ! » pensa-t-il.

« Potter ! Tu vas me le payer ! » fit Draco la voix atrocement basse.

_**« Pour coucher avec des filles c'est simple ! Je les paye ! »**_

Draco sortit de la salle, suivit de près par plusieurs Serpentard.

« Qui veut son Malfoy à insulter ? Vous pouvez lui faire dire ce que vous voulez ! 2 Gallions seulement ! » cria Ron et beaucoup d'élève se précipitèrent sur lui.

* * *

Draco se réfugia dans sa chambre auprès de _SON_ Harry.

_**« Je dis des choses idiotes, mais c'est pour cacher à quel point je t'aime » **_dit la poupée Harry.

« Est-ce vrai Harry… ? Si seulement… » murmura Draco.

* * *

Harry aurait du être heureux.

Il était vengé.

Cette fois il avait rabattu son caquet à ce maudit Malfoy, cette fois il l'avait eut a son propre jeu, cette fois il payait cher la rançon de sa bêtise…

Alors pourquoi Harry se sentait-il si mal au fond de lui ?

* * *

A suivre…

_**Reviews ?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos reviews ! :)

Tout de suite, la suite...

* * *

Harry se tenait la tête entre les mains et soupirait a intervalle régulier. De temps à autres, il se frappait la tête et se maudissait à voix basse.

Ron lui jetait des coups d'œil inquiet et marchait de long et large.

Hermione entra en trombe dans la salle commune des gryffondors et son regard se posa sur Ron qui était tout pâle puis sur Harry qui semblait au bord de la dépression nerveuse…

« Harry, ça va aller? » dit -elle en se précipitant sur lui.

« Il est comme ça depuis deux heures… » dit Ron anxieux.

« Je crois qu'on a mal calculé les choses, on aurait du prévoir que créer une poupée Draco ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses… » dit Hermione. « Je suis désolé Harry, je me suis laisser emporter par une pulsion vengeresse et… »

« C'est… pas…grave… Herm'… » souffla Harry.

« Hum oui ça à l'air… » fit Ron.

Plus tard dans la journée, le trio dut se rendre en cour, ou plutôt y traîner Harry qui ne voulait plus sortir de la salle commune.

« Ca va bien se passer » répétait Ron.

En rejoignant la salle de métamorphose, il croisèrent Draco Malfoy, dans toute sa splendeur, ce qui pouvait se traduire par écumant de rage.

En effet, il y avait de quoi, la petite guérilla privée que se menait Harry et Draco avait largement dégénéré… Le nombre de poupée s'était accrues si bien qu'il était maintenant impossible d'endiguer le phénomène.

Les élèves organisaient des combats. Draco se sentait comme un vulgaire coq qu'on jetait dans une arène… une comparaison qui n'était définitivement pas flatteuse pour lui et tout ce qui ne le mettait pas en valeur l'énervait prodigieusement…

D'ailleurs pas plus tard que ce matin, il avait assisté a « un combat ». C'est comme ça que les élèves appelaient les joutes verbales entre un mini-draco et un mini-harry. Draco trouvaient évidemment ça humiliant et déshonorant mais les élèves semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à y assister et à parier dessus, ils encourageaient même leur favori comme il l'aurait fait pour une course de chevaux…

Flash-Back de ce matin

« _**Et tu vas me faire quoi Malfoy, me mordre? Ahah **_» fit le mini-Harry en se tenant les côtes.

« _**Jamais je ne poserais quoique ce soit sur toi, et surtout pas ma bouche ! **_»

« _**Pourtant j'ai entendu dire que tu aimais bien les garçons… **_»

Les élèves autour retinrent leur respiration face à l'audace du mini-Harry.

« _**Et toi tu aimes te travestir? Pourquoi tu portes des t-shirts qui ressemblent à des robes? **_» répondit le mini-Draco avec un air mauvais typique du vrai Draco.

Le mini-Harry grogna de colère et son visage devint tout rouge.

Draco, le vrai, qui observait la scène en retrait se dit qu'il ne voulait définitivement pas connaître la suite.

Il se retira discrètement mais entendit malgré lui deux élèves qui parlait.

« Ces combats sont géniaux, moi j'ai mis 20noises sur Harry il va l'écraser » fit un grand serdaigle blond.

« Alors ça tu vois j'en suis pas sur, Draco est plus cruel, il sait taper la ou ça fait mal » répondit son ami serdaigle.

Fin du Flash Back

C'est sur ce mauvais souvenir que Draco s'assit en métamorphose.

Il pensait à son mini-Harry qui lui était si mignon… Mais deux poupées qui s'embrassent ça n'intéressent personne bien sur…

Pendant le cour il évita le regard d'Harry. Il ne voulait pas voir cette étincelle de haine qu'il semblait ne réserver qu'a lui.

-*-

Oui Harry avait vraiment sous-estimé le problème. Il pensait que cette affaire se tasserait, que les gens se lasserait et que plus personne ne parlerai de cette maudite histoire de poupée…

Il n'avait déjà pas pu en faire interdire la production mais au moins elle avait été protégé de telle sorte que les nouveaux modèles était difficilement manipulable.

Cependant, Hermione lui avait bien expliqué que la loi disait que les personnalités publiques, du fait de leur célébrité, acceptait que leur image soit médiatisé du moment que ça ne leur portait pas préjudice ( sur un plan moral ou autre) et à la base ces poupées étaient assez innocentes…Le cas de Harry était délicat, car il n'avait pas choisis d'être célèbre…

L'exemplaire de Draco Malfoy était unique et avait de multiples fonctions. La fouine avait même réussit à l'animer et à lui faire faire des figures « de cirque » disait Ron. Évidement tous les Serpentard trouvaient ça génial.

Harry avait conservé son exemplaire de sa poupée Malfoy mais ne l'utilisait pas beaucoup. Elle était sur sa table de nuit, Hermione lui avait programmé pour qu'elle lui serve de réveil matin.

Ainsi chaque matin, « Draco » chantait les titres préférés de Harry et lui disait « Il est 7h, le petit déjeuner sera servit dans une demi heure. A 8h, cours de Sortilèges en salle 104. Bonne journée Harry ! »

Sauf que ces derniers temps, le sortilège qu'elle avait jeté ne devait plus fonctionner que par intermittence et des fois la nuit lorsqu'il été éveillé, Harry entendait la poupée qui grésillait et murmurer des choses mais il ne comprenait pas quoi. L'autre fois il s'était réveillé en sursaut après un cauchemar et il aurait juré entendre la poupée…

Et pendant les week-end c'était la guerre entre Malfoy et lui…

_**« En fait, je me suis fait recollé les oreilles à l'age de 5 ans »**_ disait la Poupée-Harry.

_**« Je ne sais pas sourire et en plus je suis frigide »**_ disait la poupée-Draco.

Draco grogna.

_**« Je pensais mettre des lunettes plus grosses, elle pourraient cacher mon si hideux visage » **_disait la Poupée-Harry.

_**« Je pense voir un psy »**_ disait la poupée-Draco.

_**« La première fois que j'ai embrassé une fille… heu c'est encore jamais arrivé ! »**_ disait la Poupée-Harry.

_**« Je suis un pervers narcissique » **_disait la poupée-Draco.

-*-

Du côtés des Serpentard…

Draco faisait ses devoirs dans sa chambre de préfet. Il s'ennuyait un peu, distrait par la poupée Harry qui trônait sur son bureau. Il avait pris l'habitude de l'avoir près de lui.

_**« J'ai peur de te perdre Draco, ne me laisse pas… »**_

« Alors ça c'est bizarre… » fit Draco. « Blaise ! Viens voir ! »

Blaise Zabini qui était en pleine partie d'échec sorcier se dirigea dans la chambre de Draco.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mon Harry est défectueux. » dit Draco.

« Ah bon ? Il parle plus ? » demanda le garçon.

« Si. » répondit Draco. « Mais ce ne sont pas mes phrases… »

« Peut-être que quelqu'un l'a trafiqué pour se venger… ? Potter par exemple ? » dit-il.

Draco le regarda et fit non de la tête.

« Je doute que Potter lui fasse dire des choses pareilles… » expliqua Draco.

_**« On boira du champagne au clair de lune et je te ferais l'amour sous les étoiles… »**_

« En effet » dit Blaise en haussant les sourcils. « Ce n'est définitivement pas Potter… »

« Je vais essayer de le vider et de re-mémoriser les phrases à nouveau » dit Draco.

-*-

Tour des Gryffondors…

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il venait de faire un énième cauchemar de la bataille finale, particulièrement sanglante.

Et cette fois ci, il l'entendit bien distinctement et il comprit ce que la poupée disait.

_**« N'aie pas peur Harry, tout va bien, c'est juste un cauchemar, je suis à tes côté, je veille sur toi. »**_ fit la poupée-Draco.

Harry s'étouffa et saisit sa baguette dans un mouvement réflexe.

« Putain de merde » lâcha-t-il après un moment. « Faut que j'en parle à Hermione »

-*-

Le lendemain. Salle des Gryffondors.

« Dis donc Hermione, elle est censée faire quoi ma poupée à part réveille-matin ? » demanda Harry l'air de rien.

« Eh bien, rien d'autre Harry, tu m'as dit qu'elle t'agaçait, alors j'ai supprimer les fonctions vocales autres que celle du matin. Pourquoi, il y a un problème ? » demanda Hermione en sortant le tête d'un épais volume.

« Hum… c'est que… elle a parlé cette nuit… » dit Harry.

« Vraiment ? » fit Hermione. « Et elle a dit quoi ? »

« J'ai pas compris » mentit Harry.

« Ah » fit Hermione. « Ca doit être un bug, préviens moi si ça le refait, d'accord ? »

« Okay. »

Cette nuit là…

Harry ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il tourna la tête vers le mini-Draco et soupira. Il voulait tellement être sur, qu'il préférait ne pas dormir.

_**« J'aurais tellement aimé t'avouer que je faisais partit de l'Ordre du Phoenix… » **_dit la poupée sans prévenir.

Harry se redressa vivement. _C'est quoi ces conneries ?! Malfoy, l'Ordre du Phoenix, quelle blague !_

« Dis autre chose » demanda Harry en s'adressant à la poupée.

Mais celle-ci resta muette.

Le lendemain matin, elle annonça le réveil comme d'habitude.

_**« Il est 7h, le petit déjeuner sera servit dans une demi heure. A 8h, cours de Potions dans les cachots en salle 18. Bonne journée Harry ! »**_

Harry se leva et alla directement à la salle de bain. Il dut mettre plus de temps que d'habitude car lorsqu'il retourna dans sa chambre, les autres été déjà descendu à la grande salle déjeuner.

Il s'habilla lorsque…

_**« Ne crois pas que je te déteste, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences ! » **_dit 'mini-Draco'.

_Cette poupée déconne à plein tubes !_ se dit-il.

Harry prit son déjeuner avec les autres et à la dernière minute comme à chaque fois, se dirigea vers son cours de Potions accompagné de Ron et Hermione mais pas de sa motivation, qu'il avait laissé loin loin derrière lui…

Le cour se passa relativement bien. Gryffondor ne perdit que 60 points, ce qui était plutôt honorable pour un cours avec le professeur Snape.

« M. Malfoy, je souhaiterais vous parler à la fin du cours » fit la voix de Snape alors qu'ils prenaient leur affaires.

Intrigué, Harry dit à ses amis de passer devant et se cacha dos à la porte qui était resté entr'ouverte.

Malfoy rejoignait Snape à son bureau.

« Comment vas-tu Draco ? » demanda Snape.

« Ne t'en fais pas Parrain, tout vas bien. »

« Je suis très fier de toi et de tout ce que tu as accomplis ces derniers temps tu sais. Ce que tu as fait pour l'Ordre à sauver de nombreuses vies, et tout ça au péril de la tienne… Tu peux être fier de toi Draco, tu es bien différent de ton père. »

« Merci Parrain » fit Draco avec un pauvre sourire.

Harry qui avait tout entendu, n'eut pas le courage d'écouter la suite. Malfoy avait fait partit de l'Ordre… Cela le bouleversait… Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais sut ? Ca changeait beaucoup de choses…

Après de longues heures de réflexions, Harry se dit qu'a partir de maintenant il éviterait de chercher Malfoy et ne répondrait plus à ses attaques, ce serait sa façon à lui de le remercier pour son aide…

Le soir en rentrant au dortoir, il vit la poupée et c'est alors seulement qu'il se souvint que la poupée lui avait dit pour Malfoy et l'Ordre. Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait une sorte de connexion entre le véritable Malfoy et sa poupée ? Hermione était si douée… Elle avait peut être jetée un sort trop fort la première fois ou elle avait crée la statue pour imiter Malfoy ?

Il décida, que au cas ou, celle-ci méritait son attention.

_« Et finalement, je ne vais pas en parler à Hermione… » _se dit-il. _« Juste le temps d'apprendre deux trois trucs utiles… »_

A suivre…


End file.
